Episode 3-36
Summary People at the Temple of Earth gossip about the apparent fight in the distance, the enlarging portal overhead, and how wonderful it is to have two of the best gods around. Siera asks if the gods can really be trusted, and they reply that they must have faith in the gods, who will protect them and destroy all the suras. Siera agrees that it is how it should be, yet he seems somewhat uncertain that the prisoner who wreaked havoc on the city seven years ago will soon be dead at the hands of the gods. Gandharva, still behind bars in the barrier orb room, watches as Agni disappears. Kaz's pet is left behind in the snow. Maruna realizes that he reflexively blocked Kaz because of the item, and decides that he needs to get away because Chandra does not have the same reputation for fairness as Agni. He notices the look of terror on Kaz's face, which is so unlike his confident look before, and grabs him. Brilith blames Chandra for allowing the rakshasa to fly off, and asks him if he let it run free on purpose ever since the red sky incidents seven years ago which killed over thirty thousand people. She insists that he must be killed even if the hostage dies as well, and charges up the Staff of Agni to attack. Chandra grabs the staff, and she guesses that he wants to protect the rakshasa, not Kaz. She scoffs at the fact that humans have unconditional faith in someone like him and declares that Yama is the only normal god, since the rest fear destruction yet find no meaning in death, and the history of humans was buried by them. She fires up the staff again, and Chandra is disturbed by the realization that this is not a simple matter of a broken mind—she is now a completely different person. Agni suddenly appears, asking her to stop. He puts his hand on hers, and the staff goes dark. She tells him that he knew this whole time since Yama surely warned him seven years ago, and is angry at him for watching her with insight over the years, checking to see if she had awoken. She states that he ignored her last wish and failed to protect her so many times, including once a thousand years ago. She calls him an idiot and walks toward the portal. Agni tells her that she will die if she passes through it, and she replies that she is aware of that. She adds that she is unable to last in this life, yet she is also unable to enter Heaven, so she will fight with all the strength she has left and meet her end. She then reminds him that her last wish is to never get involved with him again. As she leaves, Chandra realizes that this is the reason Agni insisted on keeping her as his summoner, since it was her. He had also told Yama to get rid of her to avoid further problems, but he did not. Flashback to seven years ago... Yama tells Agni that he will not tell him why he has never seen Brilith's future in spite of reading her thoughts with insight for the pat ten years, and that all his efforts to stop her lifespan from being reduced is in vain. 3-036 magic jail.png|a magic jail 3-036 it was a reflex.png|reflexive move 3-036 panic.png|disposable 3-036 abandoned pet.png|abandoned pet Currygom's comment The dialogue between Yama and Agni appeared in Episode 2-5. Afterword The Staff is a priest's dream. The Staff of Agni will occasionally change in appearance, but not because I didn't color it correctly. It actually changes. When Agni stopped it, it became black, which is currently the Staff's default color. someone who's appearing a lot Yama, the God of Death, appears fairly often for a god. Some of the gods have only appeared for a single scene, or only in silhouette, or haven't appeared at all. But Yama appears with his eyes hidden and even has important things to say! Without the dialogue, it looks like a typical lover's quarrel. The long-time fan theory that Agni's lover was reincarnated as Brilith turned out to be true after all! Oh yeah If Heaven is so difficult to enter, does this mean that there's something in between Heaven and Hell? But this is um... the romantic sort of thing you usually imagine in a fanfic... eternal love... This is very different from that. Reincarnation in the Kubera universe is...a little different. You'll know more as you continue reading. There's a reason why I found it difficult to answer a fan who asked me for more details about reincarnation for a fanfic. Left alone after seeing its master kidnapped... Notes * Brilith states that “those who have grown used to dependence will follow you without doubting... but not me.” Siera seems to expressing some doubt as well when he muses, "Do you think we can trust them...?" In Episode 2-95, he complains that humans are beginning to depend on the gods to fix their problems instead of collaborating among themselves to find solutions, and Lutz shows concern that a priest of all people would say something like that. * The last woman in the montage of Brilith's previous lives was previously seen in both Episode 14 and Episode 2-148. She was the one who lived about a thousand years ago. * We learn that Brilith, in a past life, was responsible for Agni's Babo Kim moniker. It must be pretty well-known since even Gandharva and Sagara are aware of that name. * In Episode 3-33, Chandra suggested that Jibril Ajes did not enter Heaven, but did not say where she went. It is possible that she went to the same place, neither Heaven nor Hell, that Brilith goes to between lives. * Foreshadowing? In Season 1 Episode 80, Lorraine Rartia, envious that Brilith summoned a god, asks "Did you save the universe in a past life or something?" * This episode seems to explain why Agni has been unable to use insight to see Brilith's future: She is apparently hundreds of millions of years old, if not older, and insight does not work well on those of a similar age. He could still read her mind, however, when she was "old" Brilith without the memories of her past lives. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Where is Maruna taking Kaz? What will happen to Leez, left behind in the snow? ** Who exactly is the woman from Agni's past? ** Is Brilith on a suicide mission? Show/Hide Spoiler In the next episode, we learn that Brilith is willing to die since she is unable to live with her past memories, and is convinced that she will be reborn later anyway. ** Was Brilith the woman mentioned in Episode 3-34 who betrayed Agni, or was it someone else? References